KI: Beginnings
by ImmaPegacornz
Summary: The backstories of Palutena, Viridi, Pit, and Hades. Why does Viridi have a burning hatred for humanity and where are her parents? Why can't Pit fly? Why is Palutena taking care of Pit and why doesn't she live on Olympus? Why is Hades well, Hades? Find out all in this story. Rated T just in case. (I drew the cover, please no using!)
1. Viridi

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Nature is Born**_

The goddess of Earth was nervous. She didn't know if she wanted this child. She didn't know if she wanted to go through the same troubles she went through with her first two. She wouldn't be able to take it. What made matters worse was the fact her beloved husband, Poseidon, left her just before she found out she was pregnant. He was chosen to be the mentor of the goddess of light, Palutena. He would teach her how to control her powers, and he wouldn't be back for another 2000 years. She'd receive letters from Poseidon daily, but it wasn't the same. She needed him here. The black haired Earth goddess looked up to see Demeter walk in with a very small baby wrapped in a sweet pink blanket.

"Congratulations, Gaea, you've given birth to a beautiful little goddess! She's so cute, I wish she was mine!" The smiling goddess of Harvest said.

"Thank you." Gaea replied in a hastily voice. "May I see my baby?"

The strawberry red haired goddess retorted with a grand smile. "Of course you may! She's yours, isn't she?"

Demeter gently placed the little baby into Gaea's hands. Gaea opened up the pink blanket only to see a beautiful little baby goddess. She had bright, golden hair with very pale skin. Then, she opened her eyes, revealing her amazing golden, Viridian green eyes. Gaea had never seen anything like them. They were so beautiful. She had the hair of her father, which made Gaea just fall in love with the little goddess. Gaea couldn't stop smiling at the baby. She was so happy, she had forgotten all her worries. Demeter gave Gaea a good long stare before breaking the silence.

"What's her name, Gaea?"  
"Her name?" Gaea blinked, befuddled.

"Well duh! I don't think you're going to call her no name for the rest of her life!" The freckled goddess chuckled.

"Of course… What did you say she is the goddess of?"

"Nature. She inherited a lot of your powers!"

"Nature… Hmm… I want an uncommon name for her. Some people would name her Flower or Rosie, but I want something creative."

"Okay..?" Hestia replied. "So like what?"

"Well, her eyes are golden, but they're also green.. Sort of a Viridian color… Viridian… Viridi! Her name is Viridi!"

"Aw that's adorable! Little Viridi, so cute! I love her! Just wait until the other gods see this adorable little gal!"

"Oh yes, um… about that.. I'm moving from Mount Olympus."

"WHAT?!" Demeter replied, wide eyed. "Why? To where?"

"Calm down. I'll still be on Mount Olympus, but not living in the Temple. I'm moving farther down the mountain, to Valley Praeculam. I have a tiny little temple there just for me and her. I want her to be surrounded by nature while she's growing. I also want her to be able to raise her in peace and quiet. When my husband returns, we'll move back to Olympus."

"I see. Well, we'll miss you, and little cutie too!"

"I'll miss you, too, and we won't leave without saying goodbye to the rest of the Gods."

Once Gaea was able to walk, she went to Mount Olympus and showed everyone the little baby goddess. All the gods seemed to enjoy her cuteness, but Aries was focused on more than that. Aries saw the amount of power she had. It was prodigious. As violent as Aries was, he was going to find a way to get a hold of those powers, even if that meant killing Gaea. He never liked Gaea. The god of war thought she was just too powerful, by being the goddess of the Earth, she controlled all of the elements of the vast planet as well. Meaning fire, water, air, everything. In time, the god of war would change the little baby Viridi's life forever.

1000 years later, Gaea and Viridi were living in constant joy and peace. Viridi was a very energetic child. Curious of everything. The relationship between Gaea and Viridi was miraculous for they both had very special things in common, one of them was their love for nature. She and her mother would spend whole days just walking and admiring nature's beauty. Her mother would explain everything about nature to her, and how to preserve it. The two also loved books. Even though Viridi was only 1000, she would love it when her mother read her long books that were above her level. Gaea would also read Poseidon's letters to Viridi every night. She made sure that Viridi knew she had a father, and he'd be coming back. Poseidon's letters were often very long, writing about Palutena, the sea, his horses, and many more things. Sadly, their peace was going to come to an abrupt end. A life changing, disturbing, end.

Aries came to destroy Praeculam. He wanted to kill Gaea and Viridi. If Gaea died, Aries would be able to take her powers from her soul. Killing Viridi would make sure that the gods wouldn't find out about what he did. He would tell the gods that a fire happened and he went down to help, only to find Gaea and Viridi deceased. He then will be rewarded for trying to help them, and Zeus will make him the god of Earth, War, and Nature, at least, in his deranged mind. Aries decided to go through with the attack. He had asked Dintos to make him a bomb that would be so powerful it could easily wipe out a god. Dintos was younger then, and he would do things without question as long as he was paid in a great amount. But Dintos still had suspicions, so he only gave him one bomb. Aries then sent his army destroy the whole tiny village.

Gaea and Viridi were fast asleep. Viridi was too little for her own room, so she had a crib right next to Gaea's bed. She would often wake up in the middle of the night, but instead of crying, she would just randomly spoke in baby language. Gaea would often be woken by her outbursts, and would have to lay her back down into her crib, tuck her in, and kiss her goodnight. But this night was different. When Viridi woke up, she cried. Viridi never cried, she never had a reason to. Her crying immediately woke up the Earth goddess. With haziness, she tended to her baby.

"What are you crying for, my sweet baby?" Gaea asked her. She couldn't figure out why she was crying. If she were hungry, she'd squeal and point to her stomach. If she were thirsty, she'd open her mouth wide, stick out her tongue, and pant like a dog. But then, Gaea glanced to the window in the corner of her eye. She saw fire. Not just any fire, she saw blue fire. Only Aries made blue fire. She then put the pieces together, and realized that Aries was trying to destroy Praeculam. Gaea grabbed Viridi, quickly wrapped her in a blanket, and took her little plush bunny so Viridi would have something to distract her from what was coming next. Gaea ran right outside, only to be greeted to giant rubbles of ash and burned wood that were once beautiful houses, crystal blue fire destroying everything in it's path, divine inhabitants that once lived peacefully in the village now scurrying for their lives, and the place that once was home come crashing down. Gaea was in shock, but quickly got a hold of herself once she heard her beloved baby cry. The black haired goddess knew she needed to get her baby out of the place, so she ran as fast as she could, not for her life, but for her child's, whom she loved so dearly. She jumped over fallen logs and trees while a million thoughts went through her head. Why is Aries attacking? What does he want? He knows I live here, does he want Viridi? Does he want my powers? Gaea, moving frantically, saw some of the divine citizens of the village climb into a chariot. They were escaping, but The chariot was too crowded for Gaea. Suddenly, she had an epiphany… She knew it had to be done.

She looked down at her baby and smiled. The snow golden baby stared right into the eyes of her mother, and smiled back. Gaea was immediately at peace again, and she calmly walked right up to the chariot.

"Sorry, ma'am! My chariot can't hold anymore people!" The chariot owner said.

"Please sure, just take my baby. Take her to Mount Olympus, to where Aphrodite and Iris live. Please sir, she's very tiny, and I have a basket you can put her in. Just please take her." The goddess replied.

"B-but, what about you?"

"Sir, there's just not enough time left, please take her with you."

"Maybe… Maybe we can make space for yo-."

"Sir! There is no time! By the time I get in we'll all be dead! Just take her and go! Please…"

"… Okay."

"Thank you."

The Earth goddess gently placed the basket into the chariot. She then put the innocent baby in and tucked her in with her blanket. She put her plush bunny right next to her, and gave her a big, long kiss. This kiss transferred all of Gaea's powers to Viridi. Weak, Gaea fell to the ground. Viridi gasped when she saw her mother fall, but Gaea got back up to say her final goodbye to her child. She came close to Viridi, and softly whispered,

"Mama has to stay here, sweet baby. She wants you to know that she loved you for 1000 years and she'd do it again."

Then, the chariot owner cued the horses to move, and they pulled the chariot out of the city. They entered a tunnel and the tunnel entrance closed right after they entered. Viridi looked out the back window only to see her mother waving bye to her. Then, an blue explosion covered up the scene. The nature baby couldn't see her mother any more. She couldn't see the whole city. Everything was covered up in black smoke and blue flames. Tears spilled from the little one's eyes. She didn't understand why she couldn't see her mother anymore. She didn't understand what had happened during this whole night.

"Mama?"

That was Viridi's first word.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Constant Suffering**_

The sky was beautiful. It was full of watercolor techniques, a brilliant pink and purple gradient wash, patted on with explosions of orange from the sun arriving from it's slumber ready to work. It was early morning. The chariot had finally arrived to Mount Olympus. Viridi cried all night, but with the comfort of others on the chariot, she was able to fall asleep. She woke up very early, staying silent and looking at the window. She wondered where she was going.

The chariot arrived at it's destination. The chariot owner took the basket and walked up to Aphrodite's temple. Viridi peeked out of the basket. The temple was gigantic compared to what she had lived in. Gaea wanted Viridi to live in a tiny temple until Poseidon came back, so she would be able to teach Viridi about life on her own, so she wasn't used to it. The temple was pink with red and burgundy pillars, and the top half of the temple was white. Hearts and diamonds were hanging from the ceiling, completing the scene.

He knocked on the temple door. A little girl answered. She seemed to be about 13,000. She had the green eyes and the black hair of Gaea, but not the facial structure. She wore a shirt with the sleeves on her arms instead of shoulders. Her skirt was a rainbow tutu. She had a rainbow crown, and rainbow jewelry. She even had rainbow shoes! She examined the man and saw the basket.

"Hello?" She spoke, confused on why this stranger was at her presence.

"Hello… I got a message from.. Uh, I didn't catch her name. She said to bring this baby here?"

Now the rainbow goddess was even more confused. "Baby? Here? Maybe Aphrodite would know something about that. This isn't my temple, Aphrodite is my sister, I live with her. We like it here, it's pretty great. Whoops sorry for getting sidetracked! I'll get my sis, wait here, don't go!"

One thing about the little rainbow goddess is that she talked a lot. She was very perky and energetic as well. The chariot man stood there, waiting for the goddess of love. Then, a blonde haired girl arrived at the door. She appeared to be about 21,000, not too old. She wore a beautiful pink and velvet dress with hearts decked all over it. She wore a heart crown, and had bright blue eyes. She stared coldly into the eyes of the man.

"What is it, man? What brings you to my temple?" She asked, sternly.

"I got a message from a woman in Valley Praeculam. She wanted me to come here."

"Ugh, must've been mom. She lives in Valley Praeculam. What does she want with me now?"

"She… She died. Valley Praeculam was destroyed."

The blonde goddess looked in astonishment. Her mother was dead, so abruptly as well. She never showed any signs of love to her, and for a minute, she felt guilt. But she decided to make up a million excuses to herself of why not to care about her mother.

"Oh.." She replied, softly, but still with a hint of arrogance.

"Yeah… Anyway, she had a baby, and she told me to bring her here."

"A BABY? AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"She needs someone to stay with, her mother's gone, and she's really sad and confused."

"So… You want us to take care of her?"

"Yes."

"No."

"She has no one else, I can't take her, I'm not a god, I can't teach her how to be a god."

"I don't want the responsibility!"

"But she's your sister."

"Okay okay, fine. If I take her will you leave?"

"Of course."

And with that, the rude goddess snatched the basket from his arms. She slammed the door on his face, and vigorously swung the basket onto the table. The rainbow goddess was fascinated by the basket. Once she heard the news of a little sister, she couldn't be any more happier. She hated being the youngest, and having someone to play with would be fun. Aphrodite, on the other hand, was not happy about this. She was jealous of the baby. She felt the baby's aura, and it was abnormal for a baby. She was way too strong. She noticed that her mother gave her all of her powers. Jealously turned to hate, and she was going to show it. She violently ripped off the baby's blanket, making Viridi wince in pain a bit. Aphrodite examined the baby.

"Well," she started, "what's your name?"

Viridi didn't answer. She was too sad and confused to. She also couldn't talk well.

"I said, what's your name?"

She said it much more violently that time, giving her a stern look and painful glare. But the baby still didn't answer, she didn't know how to. She just looked down. Aphrodite was furious, and slapped the little baby in the face. The little goddess's cheeks were a vibrant red, and she placed her hand on it. It hurt. She was put into a moment of shock, she had never felt anything like it. Tears fell from her eyes. That was her first encounter with pain.

"You see what happens? You think you can disrespect me like that? I don't care if your mother is dead, you're going to learn to respect! Now, what is your name?"

"Vi-Vi-Vi-."

"Hurry it up, rat!"

"Vir-Vi-Viri-Viritee."

"Was that so hard? Good. I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love. Just because I am the goddess of love, doesn't mean I have to show you any, got it? Now, what are you the goddess of?"

"Viritee?"

"That's your name, dumbass. What are you the goddess of? Answer me or I will hit you even harder this time."

"… Nauta?"

Aphrodite hit her again, but this time, even harder. The little baby burst into tears. Aphrodite didn't like the crying, for sure. She picked the goddess up and started shaking her up and down violently.

"If you cry, I will hurt you even more, so shut it." Aphrodite said. Viridi went silent. "Good girl, now, we will try this again, what are you the goddess of?"

The baby took a little time before she answered, scared of getting it wrong, "Nayture.."

"Thank you. One more question. How old are you?"

Viridi help up one finger.

"Words, please." Aphrodite said.

"One fousfand."

"A one thousand year old speaking? Hm, pretty smart. Alright kid, I got work to do. Listen, if you're loud, I won't hesitate in hurting you again. I hate loudness, and I hate messes. If you make a mess, you will wish you were never alive. You will address me as Lady Aphrodite, is that clear?"

The little baby nodded. Aphrodite put her down and Viridi scurried off. She crawled faster then she could ever crawl, and for a a solid 5 seconds, she was able to levitate! She didn't even notice, for she was too busy trying to escape Aphrodite. Just then, she bumped right into Iris. The black haired rainbow looked down at the baby. Her eyes widened with joy as she gasped at the cuteness of her. She picked her up and hugged her. Viridi started to cry.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Do you not like me?"

The baby shook her head. Iris then realized that she had been injured by the one and only, Aphrodite.

"Did Aphrodite do this to you?" She said, as she pointed at the baby's cheek.

"Da." Viridi responded, nodding.

"I'm so sorry! She doesn't do things like that to me! I don't know why she's mean to you!"

"Viritee."

"Huh?"

"Name Viritee."

"Aw! That's such a cute name, Viridi! I'm Iris."

"Eeers?"

"No silly! eye-wrist!"

"Irist?"

"Close enough. I like you, I think you're cute! It's sad you lost your mom, you need some love!"

The teenage goddess picked the baby and brought her into a tight hug. That was the first good feeling she had since her mother passed. Viridi retorted in a big smile. But the love all ended when Aphrodite entered the room.

"IRIS! What are you doing? Stop hugging that rat! It hasn't even had a bath!"

"I'll bathe her. She's so cute I love her!"

"No, you'll get a disease. She's not cute, she's manipulative. Don't fall for it."

"Aphrodite, you're just being cruel to her! Stop being mean! She's been through a lot."

"Iris, you know better than that to speak to me in that way! She's been through nothing!"

"Her mother died!"

"Our mother died. And so what? Mother was never good to us."

"She was too! You were mean to her! And you took me away from her, she never hurt me!"

"ENOUGH. She was terrible, and I saved both of our lives! What do you know, you're just a kid. Now, shut up and go to your room, and leave the brat here!"

In tears, Iris ran away into her room. Aphrodite could be so irrational. She thought being beautiful was the most important thing in the world. She had no compassion, and was terribly closed minded. Even if something was put right in her face, she would still not believe it. She was terribly stubborn and terribly horrid. Her mother, always showed her compassion, but once she believe something, she never ever believed otherwise. Even though this was not the case, she would blame her mother for her divorce with Zeus, her father. She also blamed her mother for committing adultery with Poseidon, even though she had already been long gone divorced with Zeus. Aphrodite tried many times to rat her mother out, but only to see them fail, as many gods performed adultery and didn't care. In rage, Aphrodite stole Iris from her home and ran away. She used her powers to build her own temple. Gaea would try many times to get Iris back and make amends with Aphrodite, only to be shut down and ridiculed again and again. Evidently, she just gave up.

"You're a burden." The love goddess said to the nature child. "You've turned my sister against me, and she hates me. You're so manipulative. this will not go unpunished."

She grabbed the confused child by her arm. She swung her around in the air multiple of times. She then threw the scared baby goddess, which made her slam right into the wall. Bleeding and bruised, the baby sat there, crying and shaking. This was only the beginning of her torture.

As the years went on, Viridi, being a baby, made more mistakes. But more mistakes meant more suffering. Viridi was now 3,000 years old, and she had suffered almost every day for 2,000 years. When Viridi made small mistakes, she'd be punished. She once dropped a plate on accident. Aphrodite grabbed her staff, pointed it directly at the baby, and sent out a series of energy beams to hurt the child. The beams felt like a million little daggers piercing into her skin, as she cried trying to find a way to escape the never ending pain. When Viridi couldn't answer her malicious sister's questions, she would be hit repeatedly until she could figure out the words. If she made a mess or cried, she wouldn't get any food for the rest of the day. If she just acted like a baby, she would be punished. Aphrodite wouldn't even read any bedtime stories to her. Viridi forced herself to learn to read, since she adored books. But that often put her into constant stress. Viridi was turned from a healthy baby girl to a skinny, scarred, and bruised little girl. Some days, she didn't even have enough strength to get up. Winters were the worst. Since she was connected to nature and the Earth, when winter hit, she'd be the one affected. She'd get terribly sick. If her sickness got too much for her to handle, she'd hibernate all winter. Hibernating was frequent for her during these times. It was also the only way to get out of all the torture and suffering cast upon her.

But not everything was dark and dull for Viridi. Iris, the goddess of Rainbows, would constantly support Viridi through these times. She showed Viridi the love she needed, and played games with her and such. She would constantly promise to always protect Viridi, and stand up for her if she were around. And she did, she'd keep her sister away from Viridi the best she could. Never actually coming in contact with her older sibling, of course, but helping Viridi clean up her messes and feed her when Aphrodite wouldn't. Cupid, Aphrodite's captain of her guard, was also sweet to Viridi. Cupid was only 5,000 years old, and had developed a crush on Viridi. He'd play and care for her when he wasn't out serving Aphrodite. Viridi and Cupid both had one thing in common, they were both treated like trash. Aphrodite believed that Angels were objects, and had no feelings. He was even treated worse then Viridi. That's why he bonded with her so much. But the deep trust between Iris and Viridi was about to come to a disturbing end, just like the majority of things in the baby's life. Something was about to happen. Something that would change Viridi's view on people forever.

It was fall, the leaves were turning their beautiful colors, and Viridi was just beginning to show signs of sickness again. She'd often take long strolls during the day, admiring nature's beauty, just like her mother always taught her to. When she arrived back on her daily stroll, she came along a disturbing sight. Iris was trying out Aphrodite's jewelry! That was an extreme no no. Iris, Cupid, and Viridi all knew how important jewelry was to her. It was more important than her own life. Words could not describe how Aphrodite felt about her jewelry. Viridi, being the good child she was, did not want to see her sister get in trouble. She ran into Aphrodite's room, snatched the jewelry out of her sister's hand, and put it back on her dresser.

"Iris, what were you doing?" The nature goddess asked. "You know how important jewelry is to Aphrodite. You could get in serious trouble!"

"I know." The now 15,000 year old goddess replied, grabbing the jewelry from the counter. "It's so pretty! I just want to try it on, I'll put it back when I'm done."

"Don't be so foolish! What if you break it?"

"Relax, sis, I ain't breaking anything."

Right after she said that, she dropped the pearl necklace, and it snapped right in half. The goddesses both looked down at the fragmented necklace. Both wide-eyed and jaw dropped, the goddesses bended down to tend to the injured necklace.

"I told you, Iris! I told you!" Viridi replied, shaking.

"Oh Viridi, I'm scared, what do we do?"

"Well, I don't think she'll be back from the meeting of the gods anytime soon, so we should-."

"Who won't be back?" Said an all too familiar voice, walking into the room, only to see her shattered necklace on the ground, and two very suspicious goddesses standing beside it. Aphrodite grew cherry red in the face, and glared right into the eyes of the children.

"Who. Did. This." She said, sternly. She didn't get a reply.

"WHO DID THIS?" She said, but with rage in her voice, and fire in her eyes. The goddesses gulped. Then Iris opened her mouth.

"Um… Well I… Um… I… It was um.. Viridi."

"WHAT?" Viridi screamed, with fear written all over her face. She started shaking and gulping. The one who promised to protect her just ratted her out.

"VIRIDI." Aphrodite yelled, grabbing her arm. "Did you do this?"

"No Aphrodite, I didn't! I didn't! Please, I didn't!"

"You did too!" Said Iris. Her face appeared to believe her own lie. "You did this Viridi, I came in here to stop her, but she just kept trying them on. She didn't even stop when asked! When she broke it, she tried to get me to cover up for her!"

"Iris stop it… please."

"She broke it all! She did it!"

"Stop!"

"She did it!"

"STOP IT, PLEASE, I DIDN'T."

"Enough!" Yelled Aphrodite, with power and rage. "Iris, thank you for telling the truth, leave the room, and close the door. I need to have a little chat with her."

Iris hesitantly left the room. She shut the door, and went downstairs. Both she and Cupid could hear the terrible yelling from all the way downstairs. It was painful to hear. Iris realized what she had done when she heard all the terrible things Aphrodite was saying. Aphrodite blamed the death of her mother on Viridi, and then raged at her for lying to her face. Iris couldn't bare to hear it. Viridi was telling the truth, and now she's being punished for it. Iris went down to the basement, where she couldn't hear the screaming. The silence lasted for at least 15 minutes, until she heard fast running steps from the floor above. She ran up the stairs only to see Viridi covering her face and running outside. She ran to the top of a hill, sat, and cried. Iris decided to go comfort the sister she just betrayed.

"Are you okay?" Iris said to the baby, who was covering her eyes. She didn't get a reply.

"Viridi… Answer me."

No reply.

"Viridi, please!"

Still no reply.

"Viridi, I got scared. She raised her voice she freaked me out, I'm sorry!"

No reply.

"Viridi, she scared me, I didn't mean to!"

Then, the little Nature goddess lifted her head. She uncovered her eyes, which revealed a bloody face with blood gushing out of her forehead. The blood was rolling down into her eye, and down her face. The blood dripped from her chin, and her tiny hands looked like they had red paint on scene was disturbing. Half of her face was pale and normal, and the other half, drenched in blood.

"You promised.." Viridi softly said.

Iris was absolutely stunned. She sat there in horror, realizing her mistake. "Oh my gods…"

"I thought we were friends…" Viridi said, again.

"We are, Viridi!" Iris said, with tears dripping from her eyes.

"… Then why, Iris? Why?"

Viridi got up, and slowly walked into the temple, leaving Iris distressed. She had so many feelings at once. She was sad that she betrayed her sister, she was mad at her choices and her sister, she was happy that she didn't get caught, and she was guilty that her choices made a baby get injured, especially one she promised to keep safe forever. She had to find a way to make it up to Viridi, somehow, and it'd be the most difficult and stressful thing she would ever do.

That night, Cupid had spent all his time fixing Viridi's wound on her head and talking to her. He comforted her and put her into her pajamas. He kissed her a goodnight and tucked her in. Viridi held onto Cupid's hand tightly before falling asleep. He was the only thing she had, besides her plushy. Her plush bunny was the only toy she had, and it kept her safe at night.

"Are you going to be okay, Viridi?" Cupid said, concerned for his baby friend.  
"Yes, thank you, Cupid. You're my only friend.."

"Aw Viridi, don't say that." He said, stroking her long blonde hair. "Iris is your friend."

"She no she's not. She lied about me. She really hurted me…"

"Viridi, it's, she really hurt me."

"Oh, I'm not very well at grammar."

"I can tell.. But you're just a baby. You'll learn that in time, I will teach you everything there is to know about grammar!"

"Really? Will you really learn me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Viridi."

"Oh, Cupid… You really are my best friend… Will you stay with me forever, Cupid?"

"… Yes."

"Thank you."

Viridi proceeded to fall asleep, letting go of Cupid's hand. Cupid turned off the lights, walked out of the room, shut the door, and sighed. It really made him happy to hear Viridi say that about him. Even though he and Viridi were just little babies, he still had a crush on her. He loved her golden-viridian eyes, and her beautiful pink lips. He loved her white, golden hair. It was so long! He truly liked her a lot. He walked into his room and got ready for bed. As soon as he got out of his shower, he heard Viridi scream. He quickly put on his pajamas and ran to Viridi's room. He opened to door only to see Aphrodite pointing her Glam Grenade right at Viridi's face. He realized that Aphrodite was trying to kill her! She really lost it! Viridi was crying and on the floor, bleeding. She hadn't been shot, but Aphrodite weakened her down so she couldn't run away.

"Finally, this is it for you, rat." Aphrodite said.

"Please… Don't do this to me.." Viridi begged.

"Why not? You've been a burden to me for so long. You miss your mother? How about you go see her."

And with that, the blonde haired goddess took a shot at Viridi. Viridi closed her eyes, expecting a sharp, piercing pain. It never arrived. She opened her eyes, only to see that her beloved friend, Cupid, had taken the shot for her. He stood, shaking, then collapsed to the ground. Viridi screamed and crawled to her hurt friend. She cried as she tried to shake him. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Viridi.

"Run."

Viridi heeded his warning, and burst out of the temple. Iris distracted Aphrodite from running after her. She winked at Viridi, but Viridi didn't even look back. She ran out into the terrible storm, for Zeus was testing his powers, and told all the gods to stay indoors. Viridi, on the other hand, ran right into the storm, tripping over a log, and tumbling down mount Olympus. She tumbled right into a river. The river's current carried her towards a waterfall, where she fell right into new territory, which would later be called, "Overworld," for it was in between Skyworld and Underworld. She washed up on new land, where she lay, shivering and crying herself to sleep.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Learning to Love**_

The morning was beautiful. The dew on the leaves was falling onto the grass, making it shine a brighter green. The sun's rays shined on the little blonde baby's face, making her wake up. She blinked redundantly, and looked around. She then realized the pain she was in, and put her hand onto the place she was wounded. She then remembered everything. Why she was out there, and miles away from her home. She got up, brushed herself down, and wandered. She admired the beautiful forest, it was so green and wonderful, and it was miles and miles of just green. She was later joined by some forest animals, who willingly followed Viridi on her stroll. As she continued to walk, she noticed a gigantic hill with trees all over it. But one spot on the top was bare, with the sun shining right on it. She flew up to the spot on the hill, and decided she wanted to make a living in this area. Even though she was injured, she knew she'd still be able to use a little bit of her powers to make herself a temple, and she could finish the rest when she was fully healed. She tried her best to try and make a temple, failing ten times. She just didn't know how to, for she was only a baby. But then, she tried again, and with determination, a beautiful temple appeared at the spot. It was pink and green, and quite tiny. She'd finish the rest of it when she wasn't so tired. She walked into the temple, and created rooms. She then flew down the hill, looking for some decoration for her new home, when she came across a beaten down man, laying in pain.

The little nature goddess gasped when she saw the body. She knew that she should help him, but she was also scared of him being evil. She also had her own problems to deal with, as she was terribly injured. But something in her heart made her go to that man. She flew to the body and landed on her knees. She grabbed the nearest leaf and wrapped it around his wounds. She then kissed his wound, healing him. The man woke up, and blinked profusely. In the corner of his eye, he saw a little goddess run behind a log. He got up and saw the bandage on his wound. He took off the bandage and revealed a perfect pile of flesh that never had been mended. He wondered who could've done this for him. He then remembered the little girl. He looked around, and she was nowhere to be found. He then proceeded to call out for her.

"Hello? The person who helped me? Please come out." He said softly. He then looked to his left to find a little girl peering from behind the log. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Come out." he said, with love in his voice. "I won't hurt you."

"…"

"Come now, I promise I won't."

"Really…?"

"Really."

The child crawled into his gigantic hand. He brought her and his hand up to his face. He smiled at the little girl. She stared into his face. She started to tear up. The man opened his eyes and saw the weeping child, he felt bad for her, he looked around, and saw no one was there to take care of her.

"Why are you crying, little one?" He asked, calmly.

"I'm hurted.." She replied, holding her wound.

"Oh poor thing. You can't heal yourself?" He asked, concerned.

"No, my powers don't work that way…"

"You poor thing, where's your mother?"

"…"

"Oh… No need to say anymore… What about your father?"

"I don't have one. I Never meeted him."

"Who takes care of you?"

"NO! Do not take me back!"

The tall man was confused. "Huh?"

"Please don't take me back to my sisters… I ran away."

"Little baby, why did you run away?"

"She hurted me a lot. Then, one night she tried to kill me."

"Oh my! Um.. I see. So while you were running away you got those bruises, huh?"

"Nope, all of these are from my sister."

The man looked at the child in shock. He couldn't believe it. She was just a baby, and a cute one at that. How could anyone be cruel to her? She couldn't go back, but by the looks of it, she didn't have a home. The man pondered on what to do, before being interrupted by a child.

"So what happened to you?" The baby asked.

"Well… My mistress just passed away… I tried to protect her but I couldn't… She told me to run some errands for her. When I came back she was dead, and a man was there. I beat up the man, but I was still too late, she was gone…"  
"Wazza mistress?"

"It's a lady that you serve with all your power and might. You try to protect her at any costs, and you always show her love. You never let anyone hurt her or touch her, and you always are there for her."

"Kinda like a mama?"

"Well… Yes, I suppose. Like a parent."

"Oh that's so sad! It's hard to lose someone you love… I know that feeling all too well…"

The baby looked down and closed her eyes. The man couldn't believe all the pain this child had gone through. She didn't even look like a kid yet, she still looked like a baby. He wanted to care for the child, but he didn't know a way how to. He then realized he had no home. He couldn't go back to his mistress, she had died, and her temple had crumbled. He had the greatest epiphany ever. He would serve the little baby goddess, he'd be a father to her. one she never had.

"Little one, I wish to serve you."

"Huh?"

"I'd like you to be my mistress."

"M-me?"

"Yes, I want to serve you with all my life."

"Really? Why me?"

"You have no one to care for you, you're just a child living on your own. You need someone to defend yourself until you can really use your powers… Even the most toughest gods have an army."

"So you want to be like..a father?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Oh thank you! Oh thank you very much! I'm so happy! Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! I'm just so happy I could cry! I'm going to cry! I'm crying!"

The adorable baby started to tear up. She hugged the tall man while she smiled and teared. The man smiled at her, admiring her adorableness. One thing he valued so much were children. He always loved them, and knowing he'd now be taking care of one lifted his spirits.

"My name is Viridi." The baby goddess continued. "I'm the goddess of nature and Earth."

"I am Arlon the Serene, but please, my mistress, just call me Arlon."'

"Hello Arwen!"

"N-no, my mistress, Arlon.."

"Alone?"  
"Arlon."

"Arwon?"

"…Close enough. Come on, show me to your temple."

Arlon picked Viridi right off of her feet and carried her in his arms. She then led the man to her temple. He helped her set up the temple, and by the time they were done, it was night. Arlon tucked Viridi in after he read her a bedtime story. He then walked to his room, and fell right onto his bed. He thought about Viridi and the pain she went through. When he changed Viridi into her pajamas, he saw all the deep cuts and scars on her body. He saw bruises that were so bad they were black. Even the balls of her feet were bruised. Arlon almost cried when Viridi told him her age. He just met the child and he already cared about her. His thoughts were diminished by the sounds of Viridi screaming bloody murder. Arlon threw his blankets off of his body and ran to the screaming goddess's room. She was having a nightmare, and a bad one. Though she wasn't awake, she was screaming and crying. If she flailed her arms anymore, she'd break them. Arlon quickly grabbed the baby and shook her awake. She woke up, with tears in her eyes. She clenched onto Arlon, shivering.

"Arlon, my sister. She killed him." The shaking baby said.

"Killed whom?" Arlon asked, rubbing her back.

"My best friend. Cupid. She killed him… She killed him… S-she-."

Arlon cut her off and brought her into a big hug. He rocked back and forth as he held her head. He told her that she needn't worry because she wasn't there anymore. She listened to his soothing words. He told her he would protect her. Arlon then proceeded to tuck her back in.

"Arlon…?" Viridi called.

"Yes?" Arlon retaliated.

"This plush bunny means a lot to me. My mama gave it to me. Can you make sure it never gets lost?"

"I will protect it and you with all my life, mistress."

"Arlon..?" She began again.  
"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me goodnight?"

"Of course."

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _All Good Things Come to An End_**

A thousand years had past and Viridi was now 4,000, and happily living with Arlon. She had nightmares often, and started to show signs of anger more and more frequently. Not to the ones she loved, but towards the humans. Arlon couldn't blame her, they made her sick often, but the way she hated them was way too demented for a baby. Besides her minor signs of aggression, she was still a sweet child who wouldn't hurt a fly. She was very shy, and this concerned Arlon. She needed a friend. Sadly, Arlon didn't know any goddesses her age, which made it difficult for her to learn how to be a goddess. Luckily, that all changed when she met a certain someone in the woods. Viridi had gone on her early morning stroll, like she did every morning, when she heard laughing of a little girl. She wandered closer to the sounds. When she arrived at the location of the sounds, they were no more. She was then tackled by a little girl with an afro. She had bright green eyes, dark freckles, and very dark skin. She wore a white and purple dress, and had bows and arrows on her back.

"What are you doing intruding into my territory?!"

"I'm I-I"

"Do you know how sacred this place is? Do you even KNOW what it takes to be included in my club?"

"I- I."  
"Great you're in! The name's Artemis by the way, but I go by Arty. I'm the goddess of the moon and hunt! I'm 8,000, how old are you?"

"…."

"What, can't you talk?"

"…."

"Okay… I like you, kid! You're cute! Come on! I wanna show you somethin'"

Arty ran ahead of Viridi, jumping tree branch to tree branch. Viridi decided to follow, even though she was highly confused on what just happened. The hunt goddess led her into a huge pasture filled with horses, unicorns, and pegasus. Viridi gasped. She loved all the little equine horses. Then, Arty ran right up to Viridi and grabbed her hand. She jumped over the fence and ran into the pasture with Viridi.

"Alright kid, each and everyone of these horses are mine!"

"R-really?"

"Well, no.. I only own two. But the rest are owned by my family! My twin bro owns two, my mom owns two, and my papi owns two! And hey, you spoke! You can speak, you sly dog!"

"I like them, which ones are yours?"

"These two! This is Quinn and Pete! My best friends! I compete in horse shows!"

"Horse show?"

"Yeah! The Olympian games always hold them! Most of the gods who ride compete. Almost all divine creators compete. Even demi-gods!"

"Wow…"

"I know you know nothing about horses, but I'll talk anyway cuz I talk a lot. I ride English, and do dressage!"

"What?"  
"Dressage is like ballet except on horseback."

"Oh wow!"

"Yep! I've been training for my next show!"  
"What else do you do?"

"Well, that's all I do, but my twin bro does show jumping."

"Show jumping?"

"You see those fences over there? My bro jumps over them. It's really cool."

"You're cool! I'm Viridi, the goddess of nature."

"Viridi? Hmm.. Alright, your nickname is Kitty."

"…What."

"Kitty! Because you're a kid, and you like animals, so you're a kitty!"

"… Makes sense."

Then, a red haired boy walked into the pasture. He seemed about the same age as Arty, but totally different from her. He had red hair and red freckles all over his face, arms, and legs. He had green eyes just like Artemis.

"Sis, who is this?"

"SIS?" Viridi said, appalled by the differences.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Oh cool it, bro. We look totally diff. But truth be told, we're biologically related!"

"Arty, you know better than to put a little girl in the pasture. One of the horses could hurt her."

"Oh chill. I was just showing her my horses. Come on Viridi, let's go before Hater Apollo hates on us even more."

Artemis took Viridi's hand and jumped out of the pasture. She spent the whole day playing with Viridi. Viridi hadn't had fun in her life before. The sun came down and Arlon was out looking for Viridi. Artemis brought Viridi to him when she heard him calling. The tall man thanked Arty for watching her. Arty smiled back and handed Viridi over to Arlon. As the two walked home, Viridi told Arlon about all the fun they had that day.

Another thousand years passed, and Viridi and Artemis were the closest of friends. They'd play together everyday for hours and hours. Artemis even started to teach Viridi how to ride. One day, it stormed. Viridi and Artemis were playing in the stormy weather. Arlon had told them to come inside many times, but the two were having too much fun together to even notice the man's calls. Viridi decided to step in a river, only to be carried away with the strong current. Artemis yelled her name as she tried to grab her, but the current was too fast. Viridi had been swept away. She then told Arlon about what happened. Arlon burst out of the temple to the river, only to see no trace of Viridi. She had totally vanished. Arlon teared up as Artemis comforted him.

The current led Viridi into a jungle. She grabbed onto a vine and pulled herself out of the river. She took a good solid minute to catch her breath, and then she looked around. She was in her beloved domain no more. She got up, brushed herself down, and walked through the new domain. She then saw a strike of lightning fly by her. Confused, she tried to find the flash, but it was gone. It reappeared again. It was gone. Again. Gone. Again. Gone. Viridi got irritated at the game, and decided to find out what it was.

"Flash of lightning, please stop at once!" VIridi called out, with anger in her voice.

"hahaha, no." The flash replied.

"I am the goddess of nature." Viridi replied. "Who are you?"

"A goddess?" Said the figure, who at last revealed her true form. "I'm Phosphora, and I am lightning."

"Uhh… You mean a lightning goddess?"  
"No, I'm not a goddess. I was legit born from a flash of lightning."

"So you're like… Lightning itself?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Cool…"

"Cool… So hey, if you're a goddess, why do you look 2?"

"I'M 5,000, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"BAHAHAHA, YOU'RE 5,000? I WAS ONLY 3,000 YEARS APART!"

"KINDLY BLEACH YOURSELF, WILL YA?"

"Okay, hold on…"

"…."

"I'm back."

"HEY HEY, PUT THAT BOTTLE OF BLEACH DOWN IT WAS A JOKE!"

"Haha, you're so gullible! And you're really cute when you're flustered!"

"Leave me alone…"

"Woah, sorry, I didn't mean to upset ya. It was all satire."

"You're mean."

"I was joking!"

"Hey, is that bracelet from Lenach?"

"Yeah, I love that shopping brand."

"Oh my gods! Me too!"

"No way! Well, do you like Roid?"

"I love Roid! I have their newest perfume!"

"No way, I've wanted that scent of so long!"

"I'm wearing it right now!"

"Le gasp! May I?"

"You may!"

The lightning girl grabbed the toddler's hand and smelled it. After that, they continued to talk about shopping. They then both talked about their burning hatred for humans. Viridi talked about how the humans made her sick by pollution, and Phosphora told her about how the humans chased her out because her powers were too reckless. Phosphora also mentioned how she hadn't a home due to traveling so much. She never stayed in one place too long.

"But… But wouldn't you like a home? Somewhere to stay before you venture again?"

"Yeah… Yeah I guess.."

"Well, how's about you serve me?"

"Excuse me?"

"How about I become your mistress? You should join the forces of nature!"

"That doesn't sound bad… But I really can't stay in one place for long."

"Well.. How about whenever I need you, I call?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then!"

The lightning deity knelt as Viridi tapped her head with her staff. A large vine then wrapped around Phosphora, proving her to be part of the forces of nature. Phosphora then led Viridi out of the jungle and back to her forest. Artemis and Arlon ran and brought her into a ginormous hug. Viridi smiled as she enjoyed all the love she had received. Artemis apologized for not grabbing her sooner, but Viridi didn't think it was her fault. And even if it was, she wouldn't have met Phosphora if Artemis had grabbed her. Phosphora came back to the temple every 3 months and stayed for 2 weeks before venturing off again. Arlon would also guard the Lunar sanctum, as Viridi had fought and imprisoned a dangerous monster called the chaos kin. But Viridi wasn't alone. She could come to the sanctum anytime she wanted, and Artemis was always there to keep her company. But one day, that all changed.

"Hey Arty! What are we gonna do today?"

"Viridi…."

"I can't wait for next week's horse show, I'm totally prepared!"

"Viridi…"

"Sometimes I wish I had my own horse."

"VIRIDI."

"Huh? Arty?"

"Sorry I yelled, but I gotta talk to you, Kitty. It's real important. Here, sit on my lap."

"Um, okay…"

"Zeus sent an invitation to my parents to live on Mount Olympus in the big temple… I don't want to go… But they accepted anyway."

"Does that mean.."

"Yes, Kitty, I'm moving away to mount Olympus."

"B-but you can't! We're friends! We stick together?"

"I know I know… I don't want to leave you, Kitty, I love you like a sister… It's like leaving family behind…"

"No Arty, you can't move. I can't take it! I can't take another sudden departure!"

"I'm sorry Viridi… I've let you down… I'll come and visit you whenever I can."

"But that's not good enough, I want you here with me… I don't have anyone else…"

"Arlon and Phosphora?"

"Arlon is an old man, he can't run and play and do all that stuff. Phosphora is barely ever here…"

"what about those creatures you keep randomly making? Your forces of Nature?"

"They aren't you…"

"…. I'm sorry, Kitty, I'm so sorry."

Viridi and Artemis held each other and cried all night. In the morning, it was time for her to leave. She got into her chariot and waved to Viridi. Viridi waved until the sight of her dearest friend was no more. Viridi had a hard time after that. Her sadness turned into hatred. It was like she had no light in her heart any longer. She grew bossy and cold. She was a mimicry of her sister, who had never left her mind during the times of her sadness. She started ruthlessly destroying humans for her own enjoyment. While Phosphora thought this was amazing, Arlon was broken. This was not the Viridi he remembered. This was not the child who came to him when he was hurt. This was not his baby. She acted more and more like the rest of the gods. Driven with greed and hate. At first glance, most would think that she was naturally cold, but truth be told, she was far from that. She was suffering, mentally.

One faithful day, a certain angel she despised was in need of help. She decided to show her kind side again, and take care of the angel. Little did the angel know, he would be the one to bring Viridi out of her constant pain and suffering. He would turn Viridi back into the child that Arlon always loved.


	2. Pit

**HI! I just wanted to clear up a few things! Gods ad Angels age differently. In my stories, 1000 years old would be equivalent to a 1 year old human child. It goes on from there. Pit is 13,000 in my stories, and Viridi is 10,000 just to make their age gap a little smaller. Viridi would be 10 and Pit would be 13 if they were humans. Also, I do not ship Pit and Palutena in this story, they love each other as family! Palutena is a mother figure to Pit! I ship Pit and Viridi, haha. Alright, that clears it up I think, enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Angel**

The dirt was sinking and absorbing every piece of water that fell from the sky. The long thirst of the plants were finally sufficed from the giant amount of rain. Not a soul was out. Not a soul, but Palutena's. Palutena was out on her daily stroll. She'd take strolls everyday, admiring the world. It was good to get away from the constant disputes between Light and Darkness. Medusa, the monster of darkness, could be so irrational. It was awful to work with her. She would often complain about the tiniest things and was a sucker for power. Palutena would often savor every chance she got to get away from her manipulative counterpart. On her strolls, she'd also pick up any litter or trash she would see invading nature's territory. Gods were very aware of the pollution problem, and weren't intentional or careless litterbugs. They all knew the importance of the Goddess of Earth, especially since she was pregnant with the Goddess of Nature. All of the gods depended on these goddesses because without them, there would be nothing to be the god of. But sometimes, very rarely, they would leave their litter for Palutena to find and pick up. As she was walking, she spotted a brown bag on the floor that she could've easily missed if she wasn't looking. It was camouflaged with dirt in the ground. Palutena picked up the bag to discover it's heaviness. She opened the bag, peeked inside, and greeted herself to a baby. A small, baby boy. In astonishment, she quickly grabbed the baby out of the bag and examined it. It pearl white wings, chocolate brown hair, and beautiful sky crystal eyes. Palutena looked around to see who could commit such a crime. Leaving a baby in a paper brown bag, covered in dirt. Palutena decided to take the angel as her own. She couldn't afford to have any god find out about this, especially Medusa. The gods did not treat the angels well at all. In fact, gods saw angels as merely objects and lives to be wasted. Angels were adopted like dogs from puppy mills. The Angel adoption center kept their angels in terrible conditions. Families were split up and put into sections; babies, kids, teenagers, adults, and elderly. Babies and kids were taken away from their mothers. They'd then carve into their skins numbers that told them that they belonged to the center. They slept in cramped rooms, barely had any food, and angels would often die from disease from the terrible conditions. Palutena knew that the baby boy would be taken away from her, and sent to the horrible center until she could fully adopt him. And the process wasn't a one time thing, it took years and years. By the terrible conditions, the baby would be dead by the 3rd day. Palutena decided to take the baby and hide it. She looked under the bag to find the word,"Pit" written on it. Palutena decided the name of the baby would be Pit. After all, he was found in a Pit.

Palutena came home from her stroll, all drenched. She quickly ran up the stairs hoping that Medusa didn't notice her presence. Sadly, she did. She was very intrigued by the rushing of Palutena. She decided to follow her and discover her secret. She peeked through the door only to see Palutena wrapping a baby in a blanket. Not just any baby, but an angel. Medusa gasped, leaving Palutena to notice her presence. They both screamed in terror and astonishment, causing Pit to cry.

"Palutena, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Medusa exclaimed furiously.

"Medusa… This isn't what it looks like." Palutena replied, shaken.

"What it looks like? _What it looks like?_ It looks like you stole an angel from the adoption center!" Medusa assumed with fire in her voice.

"What? No! I didn't steal a thing! I found this baby all alone! In a bag! On my walk!"

"Idiot! You're supposed to return it!"

"He's not an it. His name is Pit."

"You NAMED it?"

"He already had a name. You can't say anything about this, you know what'll happen to him."

"Do I give a damn? Are you stupid? This is illegal, and you can't take care of a kid."

"Medusa, please! I am begging you, why would you want to harm a child?"

"You're so soft, you're willing to bend the law? You're stupid, Palutena. Absolutely ignorant. You're lucky you have me."

" _I'm_ lucky?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Okay, fine. I'm lucky. Please don't tell?"

"I am not your partner in crime."

"Medusa, please!"

"… Fine."

"Thank you, Medusa. Isn't he just the cutest, look at his beautiful eyes!"

"Mhm…"

"And he smiles so much!"

"Mhm…"

"He's the dearest!"

"Mhm…"

The rambling went on until Medusa left the room. When Medusa had gone, Palutena got into her bed and cuddled with her new baby. The baby giggled and blushed with joy. Lady Palutena put the baby close to her as she fell asleep. The soothing body warmth and motherly aroma made Pit fall asleep in bliss. The two slept happily and contently; both having the best sleep they ever had in years.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Battle**

The morning was bright. Everything was bright. The sun, the flowers, the animals, even the air was fresh. Everything seemed beautiful… Until a certain green haired goddess looked down only to see her baby angel missing. In fury, she sprang out of her bed and went right into Medusa's room.

"Where is he?" Palutena fiercely asked.

"Where's who, dumbass?" Medusa responded, irritated with the way Palutena entered.

"PIT! WHERE IS HE?"

"I turned him in."

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!"

Just then, if things couldn't get any worse, Zeus walked into the room of the bantering women. Palutena glared into his eyes, while he looked at Palutena with disgust.

"Zeus…" She stalled. "Please, give Pit back to me."

"Palutena," Zeus began. "I can't do that. You have to adopt an angel."

"Zeus, you know what they do to angels! It's awful! I will take care of him, please!"

"Palutena, angels aren't gods. You can't simply just take care of one like it's your own. If you'd like Pit, you will have to agree to have him serve you forever. As part of your army."

"B-but… I'd have the possibility of.. Losing him…" Palutena replied, wet eyed.

"Yes… I suppose. If you can't agree with that then-"

"Alright alright, that's fine! Just please, let me have custody over him.."

"… Alright then. I put your baby in my chariot, you can get him out."

Palutena rushed passed him without even hearing the last few words. It was like rush hour. She rapidly opened the chariot door and snatched Pit right out of it. She held him tightly and his crying ceased. Everything then began to slow down. The fast pace of time transitioned back it's normal tempo. Peace was restored at last. But not for long. Medusa swore on getting revenge on her counterpart. Medusa was very close minded. She couldn't accept the fact that Palutena won and she didn't. She was sure o find ways to be horrible to her, one way or another.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tragedy**

It was golden with a ombre orange at the very tip. It was the perfect flower for her. The ever so beautiful goddess that gave him a place to live, love, warmth, and company. She gave his life meaning. Never had he wanted to do anything else in his life except to see her wonderful smile. It was the perfect gift for Lady Palutena, his mother-like figure. It would've made her smile. It would've made her proud of his find. It would've made him feel good about himself. It would've been the best gift if it hadn't of been destroyed by the centurions playing soccer. Their ball pulverized the beautiful image, crushing the child's wonderful reverie. The angel's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the centurions could be so careless. He was ready to burst into tears. It was as if his life was ruined. One group of centurions playing soccer noticed his distress. He cued the other team to hold the game so he could tend to the child's sadness.

"Oi, you okay, Pit?" The centurion said, bending down to his level.

"Y-y-you all destroyed the flower I was going to give Lady Palutena…" The only four thousand year old angel said. "It was going to make her real happy…"

"Oh… Sorry kid." The centurions looked around to see if there would be something better to give her. Then, one of the centurions had a glorious epiphany.

"Hey kid," He snapped, "remember what you showed us the other day? Show that to her, I bet she'd be so proud of you!"

"Yeah! But wait…" The blue eyed angel hesitated. "Lady Palutena says to never go up that high… She says I should wait until I'm older."

"Pit, she said that last year. You were three thousand nine hundred ninety-nine. She will be so proud to see you can do that so young."

"You think so?"

"I know so, squirt! Go ahead and get a head start, we'll get her for ya."

"Okay… Thanks, guys! This'll be great!"

The centurions ran as fast as they could into the temple while the eager little Pit looked for a great place to set off. He found a high cliff that'd be perfect. He was so ready to please Lady Palutena, and so ready to show her what he could do. He fluffed up his wings, tilted them, and spread out his arms. He made a bunch of backwards steps, then waited for Lady Palutena to arrive. Once The centurions brought her out, he waved to her and started to run. He ran all the way off the cliff, and in seconds, he was flying. He flew through clouds and passed many birds; a very normal sight to Palutena. All was going swimmingly, until he took things a sudden turn. He elevated in height, causing Palutena to worry. She called his name, saying that he was going too high. She said it many times, but Pit knew what he was doing. His surprise was so show Lady Palutena how high he could fly. Pit was told never to fly above the clouds, for he was too young. His lungs weren't able to take it as they were not fully developed yet. As he was getting hirer, Palutena called for him even more. She called and called, but Pit was determined to make it. He rapidly flew above the clouds, and was blinded by the sun. Since he couldn't see, he didn't believe that he was above the clouds. He decided to fly higher. Palutena screamed louder and louder to her baby; tears now visible in her eyes. His chest was hurting. It felt like it was going to burst. And by heavens they were if he wasn't able to fly back down. But he kept on going. Tears were visible in his eyes. Everything felt so hot, this wasn't the way it felt when he flew the other day. "Lady Palutena… Help me…" Pit started to say, as if she could hear him. He said it again, and then again. None of his calls were heard, nor could he be pulled out. He was too far out of sight. Palutena couldn't even see him. He was officially in the sun. Finally visible, he fell out of the sky on fire. He crashed into the ground creating a gigantic crater. Screaming and crying, Palutena ran to her baby. She vigorously grabbed him and shook him trying to get him to wake. He didn't budge. Medusa heard all the yelling and stood outside, looking at the pitiful site. Palutena turned her head, revealing her misery to her counterpart. Medusa simply gave off a subtle grin and turned around. Palutena swore she could see her mouth the words, 'karma.'She'd confront Medusa later, but for now, her baby was dying. And she couldn't bare to see him in such agony. She scooped her baby up and ran to the Divine though gods were holy, and didn't get sick, they could still be injured or affected by pollution. She burst through the door and screamed. They saw the battered body of the baby and rushed him into the Emergency center. There, Palutena waited for her baby, holding her chest and crying all night.

Nights turned into days. Still no word about her baby. The goddess sulked on her couch, unable to do anything. She was in the same pajamas for days. She never took a shower, and she never got up. She wouldn't even accept food or heart offers from her centurions. Even some of the gods tried to come to her temple and help her through her aching. But alas, they were no help. Medusa was doing all the work around the temple, causing her to get extremely annoyed by the laziness of her counterpart. She had decided that enough was enough. She burst into the room, violently grabbed the blanket, and pushed Palutena off the bed. The green haired goddess grabbed her head after hitting it on the cold marble floor.

"What… The actual… _Fucking hell_ … Is wrong with you?" She looked up at Medusa with fire in her eyes and voice. Palutena was the epitome of a goody two shoes. She would never dream of cussing. She never had until now. This threw Medusa into a sudden shock, but she got over it quickly.

"More like what the hell is wrong with you, bitch?" Medusa said, already knowing the answer.

"You know what is wrong with me, now get the hell out and leave me alone." Palutena was about to sock her in the face.

"Dude, shut up. This is your punishment. You should've never been able to won Pit."

"He is my baby!"

"He's an ANGEL. Angels are worth NOTHING. His life is worth nothing, it's not that hard to grasp, and he is certainly NOT your child-"

"SHUT UP, YOU SNAKE!"

Palutena snapped. She slapped Medusa right in the face leaving her check red. Medusa was blown about ten feet away due to the impact. She tumbled right to the ground. Only after all of that had Palutena realized what she had done. She covered her mouth and was dumbfounded. This wasn't the goddess of Light. She had become just like Medusa-a monster full of sin.

"Medusa… I am so sorry… I-I"

"Shut it… You will never get away with this, Palutena. I've officially lost all respect I ever had for you…"

"Medusa, you were saying awful things…. I"

"You had to punch me? You're no goddess of Light. Do you realize what you've become? You're a monster, just like me."

"No… That's not true…"

"It is true, you're a monster. I hope your idiot angel sees that in you as well."

And with that, Medusa left the room. Palutena would never forget that day. It would stick with her forever. Medusa and Palutena's relationship was already rocky, but this created some new scars that could never be forgotten.

A few months passed, and Palutena finally got the call she was waiting for. They informed her that Pit was going to be okay, and he had awaken from his coma. But there was one thing wrong with him, and they needed to discuss this with her. Palutena teleported to the hospital, and grabbed Pit. She held him close to her chest and he cuddled up with her.

"Oh Lady Palutena, how I've missed you, I always dreamed about you!" Pit said, with joy written all over his face.

"My sweet baby Pit, I have been so alone without you…" Palutena held him closer. He rustled out of the tight hug and looked up at her. She noticed this, and looked down only to see his disappointed face. Tears rolled down his eyes. "What's wrong, my baby?"

"Lady Palutena… Haven't you ***sniff*** Haven't you… Heard the news?" Pit started. Palutena blinked in confusion.

"I'll never be able to fly again."

Palutena was shocked. Tears were now fully visible streaming down her face. "W-well sure you will.." She began, "We can easily go to the reset spring or you can take the drink of the gods or…"

"No Lady Palutena… They tried that… They tried it all…"

Lady Palutena didn't say anymore.

They both cried the whole day.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Learning To Accept**

Lady Palutena was glad to have Pit back, but he wasn't the same. He wasn't cheerful, naïve, dumb, and clueless as he usually was. He was a depressed little angel with no hope left in him whatsoever. Lady Palutena tried her hardest to cheer him up, nothing would work. And the constant teasing he got from the Centurions was help either. They'd tease him about him not being able to fly. It really got to him. Everything did.

Finally, Lady Palutena convinceed him to do something. She suggested that he should go on a walk. He got up and walked right out of the temple. He walked right into the vast valleys. The centurions were about to warn Lady Palutena about this, but Lady Palutena told them not to interfere. "Let him find his own way." She said.

Pit got to the end of the 4th tiny hill before falling down into a deep, dark, ditch. He landed right on a rock and started to cry. His cries were interrupted by the rock. It started to get up, leaving Pit on the ground. It then revealed it's lizard-like face and it's long scaly body and tail. His breathing was irregular, and though he looked frightening, he still had a very drowsy vibe. He stared into the sky-blue eyes of the angel.

"What's your problem," he began, "Why are you crying? You're not hurt!"

"It's nothing…" Pit replied, looking to the floor.

"It obviously is something if you're crying!" The giant lizard said, even more furiously.

"Leave me alone already!" Pit said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You're in my den, so why don't you just fly away already-"

"I CAN'T FLY. There, happy now?"

Silence came among the two.

"Y-you're an angel and y-you can't fly..?" The dragon asked, legitimately confused.

"Yes, and you don't have to tell me the things I already know. I'm useless, I'm a chicken, I'm a freak, I'm a mistake, I'm no used to Lady Palutena anymore, I have heard it all!"

"W-w-what? N-no, listen kid." The giant lizard said, getting comfortable by laying down. "Have they tried everything to fix your wings?"

"Yes…"

"Then how about you take my best piece of advice. Change what you can't accept and accept what you can't change. Have you ever heard of an angel who can't fly? I haven't. That's unique, that's what makes you you. You're so special, no other angel has that!"

"How can I accept this? I am useless to Lady Palutena… And I'm not normal…"

"You have legs, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"There you go! You don't need to be able to fly in order to be an amazing warrior."

"True… But I want to fly… I'm not normal…"

"Tell me, what is normal?"

"Um… Well… Being like everyone else..?"

"Like everyone else? But everyone else is different? If everyone was the same, that'd be boring, don't you agree? Like if all flowers were back and white, wouldn't you get bored?"

"Yeah…"

"Kid, being normal is overrated. Nor is it even real. And there has to be one way for you to fly, there's always a way. Even if it takes a super long time, you'll fly again, I'm sure."

"No, I'll never be able to fly. The doctor said I wouldn't ever be able to, so I won't."

"You can't walk."

"Uhh… What?"

"You can't walk, I don't believe you can walk!"

"I can…? Here see!"

the little angel too up and took 5 quick steps. He then took a seat in front of the dragon, ready for anything he had to say.

"So you can walk! Why is it any different if I tell you you can't walk, and a doctor tells you you can't fly?"

"Because the doctor is trained to know all that stuff…"

"Ah, but the doctor told me I wouldn't live longer than 5 years, and here I am. I've lived for 20,000 years now."

"Wow…"

"See kid, the thing is, I changed what I couldn't accept. Who are you to tell me I can't do something, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah! I will be able to fly one day! I will I will I will! I'm going to find a way, no matter what!"

"That's the spirit, kid! Good fo- _Arrg_!"

The giant lizard winced in pain, and then fell on his left side. His head followed. His eyes were tightly shut, and he put his paw over the terrible pain. The little angel, worried, came to his aid.

"What's wrong?" He said with every bit of worriment in his tone.

"Kid, my time has officially come. I wanted to be alone today but uh… You came along."

"Time? You're dying? No! You can't!"

"Kid, I'm tired, and old…"

"But you've helped me so much, there must be something I can do for you…"

"You wanna do something for me? Here's what you can do. Never ever let anything get to you and what you want."

"Okay…"

"And don't mourn or be sad, kid. We literally just met 5 minutes ago."

"hehe, okay. Goodbye, friend."

"Goodbye, pal."

And with that, the dragon silently closed his eyes. Pit could feel his soul just fly away from his body. The angel sat in silence for a good solid hour just staring at the lifeless body. He Finally, he was able to get up and leave the cave. When he got out, it was already dark. He started up the hills he came on and revealed himself to Lady Palutena. She cried out and hugged Pit, worried of what could've happened to him. Pit was looking down at the ground. Palutena assumed nothing had changed. She stroked his milk chocolate hair, concerned about his depressed state. Then, Pit looked up at Palutena, revealing the biggest smile she had ever seen. Seeing that smile made Palutena more happier then she ever could've been.

"I'm going to find a way to fly, Lady Palutena," he began, "No matter what!"

"Oh, Pit… You definitely will be able to. And you know what, I can give you the power of flight! Of course, it only last for 5 minutes…"

"Oh, that's alright, Lady Palutena! I'm not going to be using it forever! I'll be able to fly on my own one day!"

"I believe it with all my heart, Pit, I really do. Now come on, let's go home."

"Lady Palutena… What's for dinner?"

"We haven't even gotten home yet, Pit."

"Well when we do, what's for dinner?"

"Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Shut up, or we'll have you for dinner."

"WHAT? Wait… Ugh, you got me again…"

"You'll always be my little gullible angel, Pit. Always."


	3. Hades

**Hi guys! Just so you know, my stories aren't mythologically correct. Yes, they do have some factuality to them, but this is merely my interpretation on greek mythology. For one, Zeus is actually committed to Hera but Hera is still rude. He didn't force her to marry him either. Also, the gods are not all related. Hades is Zeus's brother, still. Demeter is still Persephone's mother Gaea is only the mother to Viridi rather than all the gods. You get the idea :)**

Now the story of Hades is quite short, since I assume most of you have heard the story of Hades. If not, I'll recap. Hades used to never be evil or have evil intentions. In fact, he was the most mellow of the gods. Once in a while, he'd crack his sarcastic jokes, but other than that, he was quite a kind god, until everything changed. On his way to the Meeting of the Gods, beautiful, young goddess named Persephone. He was madly in love with her, but he was too shy to tell her. He decided to have her in a different way. He sent the underworld army to retrieve Persephone and bring her to the underworld. He treated her kindly, with love and appreciation. He got her everything she wanted, and never laid a finger on her. But Persephone wouldn't budge, She was too upset about being taken from her home and having to stay with Hades. Hades understood why she was so sad, so he let her go. Unfortunately, she ate a fruit from the underworld, forcing her to stay in the Underworld with him. Hades took note to her misery, so he decided to take her to his brother, Zeus. Zeus decided that Persephone should have to stay with Hades for 6 months, and then the rest of the months, with her mother. Persephone was accepting to the decisions, but in those days, she never got to know Hades. She didn't want anything to do with him. Hades wanted her to like him, not force her to. He decided to try and talk to her.

"Persephone, what can I do to make your time down here worth while?" Hades asked his true love.

"I don't know…" She began, looking to the floor in sadness. "I just don't like it here, Hades. Nothing against you, but I'm the goddess of Spring. I can't enjoy such an awful place like this…"

"Persephone… I'll change this whole place for you, then."

"What? No… You don't have to, Hades!"

"But I must. I brought you here, I will do anything for you."

"Thank you…" Persephone gave a light smile.

"See? Now you're smiling!"

"Haha, I guess I am!"

After that, Persephone and Hades's relationship was wonderful. They had gotten so close, that Persephone stopped going back to Demeter and doing her job as the goddess of spring. Since she started to slack on her job, the winters became longer and more violent, leaving the young goddess of nature too sick to even move, and the humans suffering from starvation due to the harsh winter and scarce food supply. Since most gods were connected to Nature, they were also affected. Her attitude had was no exception at all. It in fact, also changed, and not in a good way. She became bratty and full of anger. She became sarcastic and even would threaten gods with death if they disagreed with her. Zeus had no other choice but to ration with Persephone.

"Persephone, you listen to me now." Zeus said with a serious face. "You've spent so much time in the Underworld that winter has gone on for 3 years!"

"Okay?" Persephone responded, as arrogant as ever.

"Okay? _Okay?_ You do understand that when Winter comes, the Goddess of Nature gets sick? And if she's in a sick and weak state, the plants are as well. And if the plants are affected, the animals are, and the humans that eat the animals and plants, the whole world is going into a crisis!"

"Oh come on, Zeus. That's not my fault, she's a weak goddess."

"She's a child. Persephone, you have been super lacking in your job as a goddess, also crude and disrespectful. I feel that Hades is a bad influence on you. Therefore, I ban you from ever seeing Hades again."

" _What_?" Hades and Persephone both said, dumbfounded by the crude outburst of Zeus.

"Ever since you two have been married, you have become awful. You will never see Hades again. Now come."

"N-No! I love him! I love him so much! You can't take me away from him! I ate the fruit! I have to stay!"

"That's what the law of the underworld is, Zeus." Hades interjected, siding with his wife.

"I don't care about laws, I'm The King of Gods, what do I care?" Zeus said. "And if you want to challenge me, brother, you may."

"You'll have the upper hand, though." Hades replied.

"Exactly. Which is why I am the King. Now come, Persephone, I won't accept this attitude any longer."

"You're not worthy of being king, Zeus! Hades should be king!"

"Hades is the youngest."

"And more intelligent!"

"That's _enough_! For this, you are the spring goddess no more, your title will go back to your mother, Demeter. I shall take all your powers away, leaving you a nymph."

"You can't be serious?! You can't?! You can't!"

"I shall."

With just a zap of lightening, all of Persephone's position and powers of being a goddess were gone. Persephone was the goddess of spring no more, but now, just one of the many nymphs of spring.

After that quarrel, Persephone hated all of the gods and goddesses, except for her wonderful Hades. They'd meet up secretly. Every morning, she'd go down to Earth, where Hades would meet her. They both were now fully conceived with hatred. Hades hated the gods because of what they did to Persephone and their "unfairness." Persephone hated them for the same reason. When they'd meet, they would discuss evil things and their love for each other. One day, Hades didn't so up. Persephone waited all day. The next day, he still didn't show up. Again and again, he never showed up. This went on for about a week until Persephone had enough. She needed to see her love again. She went up the mount Olympus and went to Zeus.

"Zeus, where is my husband?" Persephone demanded, crossing her arms.

"Wait, you haven't been informed?" Zeus asked, surprised and also nervous of how her reaction would be.

"Informed? Of what?"

"Persephone… Hades is… Well… Hades is dead."

" _WHAT_?"

"The goddess of Light and her servant, Pit, put a stop to his madness. Along with the help of the little goddess of Nature."

"No… This isn't true.. He isn't dead, you are lying!"

Persephone attacked Zeus, but Zeus quickly defeated her. Zeus had no other choice but to ban her to the Underworld. Since Hades was dead, Persephone would have to live there alone. And that she did, plotting her revenge against the goddess of light, the servant of light, and the goddess of nature in secret.

This is the end of this little book! Could Persephone wanting revenge lead to another story? I should know... But that's none of my business heheheheh :)

Till next time, folks!


End file.
